Kuo
Kuo was a hitman working for Yuen criminal organization and appears in The Darkness comics series. Biography Background At some point, after gaining his abilities from his father, Yuen hired Kuo to work for him as a hitman. Battle with The Darkness Kuo first appears, when Cheng return from New York, bearing a message to Yuen from Jackie Estacado. He then kills him using his supernatural powers. After Jackie comes to Hong Kong, Kuo captures him and brings him to Yuen. Yuen gives Jackie an offer, give the control of Franchetti family and all his holdings to him and Yuen will leave him alive and while also giving Jackie a job in the organization. Jackie turns down the offer and lets out the darklings, but Yuen opens curtains, revealing that its morning. Kuo then attacks Jackie by summoning spectral dragons. Jackie powerless, jumps out through the window. As Jackie falls to the ground, darklings appear and carry him away to safety. Yuen sends his men with Kuo to find and execute Jackie before nightfall. Kuo later encounters Jackie in a gunfight at a market. He summons his spectral dragons and sets loose them on Jackie. Jackie manages to reach a dark alleyway and escapes. Fate After returning to mansion, Kuo informs Yuen that over a hundred men have come to defend him in his secret mansion. Yuen is annoyed by the fact that Kuo failed to kill Jackie until nightfall. Kuo apologises and goes to inspect the grounds. Jackie appears and begins his attack. His darklings break open the gates and attack the guards inside. As Jackie enters through the gates, he's confronted by Kuo and his spectral dragons. The two engage in battle and Jackie manages to overtake Kuo and grab him by the throat. Kuo then releases a small dragon, which cuts through his arm. Jackie falls over and Kuo aims his gun at him, but at the last second gets the upper hand and kills Kuo. Personality Kuo is highly devoted to Yuen, showing a lot of respect to him. When Jackie escaped, he took the blame upon himself for letting him get away. He's ruthless to his enemies, saying that he will enjoy breaking Jackie. Powers & Abilities Powers * Spectral Dragons: Kuo has a special ability to create spectral dragons. He forms them out of blue smoke that comes out of him. Once summoned, the dragons will hunt their target until they killed it or the target escaped at which point they will turn back into smoke. Kuo can also create a miniature dragon that can go into victims body and kill it from inside. Abilities * Expert Combatant: Kuo is a highly skilled combatant, capable of easily surpassing Jackie in close-quarters combat. * Expert Marksman: Kuo is highly effective with fire arms, especially with a pistol. Trivia * Just like Jackie when he was serving under Frankie Franchetti, Kuo likes to wear a white business suit with a red tie and black gloves. He also keeps long hair, just like Jackie's. * Similarly to The Darkness, Kuo's power is transferred from father to son upon birth. Gallery RCO020 1469120126.jpg|Kuo's spectral dragons. RCO010 146draffan.jpg|Ditto. RCO009 1drnaan.jpg|Kuo kicking Jackie. RCO019 14draffan.jpg|Kuo summoning spectral dragons. RCO019 14691draggan.jpg|Ditto. RCO015 1drattun.jpg|Fighting Jackie. RCO013 146dreeun.jpg|Shooting Jackie. Category:Comics Characters Category:Human Category:Comic Males Category:Supernatural Category:Criminals Category:Comic Deceased Category:Jackie's Nemesis